osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Aldway
Foreword Theodore is the President of Aldway Enterprise, a international coporation that spans numerous goods and services; although they are mainly known by their private bank firm. In secret, he is a part of Pride's Gang only known to the public by the name Gambit. Appearance Theo is an averaged statured young man. He has slicked hair that is sloped towards the back left of his head and a firmly toned body. He is diagnosed with heterochromia with his right eye colored red while his left blue. He usually hides his right eye with a black eyepatch in order to prevent intimidation by the color of it during formal meetings. His usual attire consists of a customized beige trilby and his abstract suit. His trillby is adorned with a red feather that is attached to a liberty blue fabric which is sewn onto the trillby. He wears a black popped collar dress shirt that has its sleeves cut short at his forearms. Overtop, he has a blue vest that matches the liberty color and instead of a formal tie; he wears a pure white ascot tie with a round aquamarine gem as a centerpiece. On top he wears a beige jacket with a blue and red collar. The cuffs of the jacket are shortened to the same length as his black shirt and the cufflinks are colored red. On his hands he wears white leather gloves. His bottom ware consists of black puffed suit shorts with blue undertones. To keep his legs warm, he wears designed tights; while his left leg reaches into the shorts and the right just stopping right before the shorts. For footwear he wears knee high boots with red tones at the ankles. As his usual attire may offset others, whenever he conducts formal meetings or attends higher class societal events, he wears a slim black suit that usually draws others towards him. He still maintains the eyepatch for his right eye. When hiding his identity when he's alongside Pride's Gang, he wears a white mask that only shows his right eye. He also dons the guise of a fanciful carnival master in order to prevent the knowledge of his identity. Personality On the surface, Theo can be seen as the perfect man. He is academically knowledgable, a body to die for, has a great sense of business, and whatever else people can personify with it. He also is able to greatly interact with anyone of varying ages, even swooning many ladies and young women whenever he's being interviewed. But on the inside, he is the complete opposite on the surface. He sees people as pawns and or cattle and uses them towards his own gains. Even his own flesh and blood are included within the lot. He's even willing to sacrifice them if an obstacle gets in his way, much like when he overthrew his father for authority of the family company. He also uses various underhanded means to attain his goals, mainly through Game of Life and manipulating the workforce. Although not known, he is a true and pure sadist, he obtains pleasure from humiliating and injuring those under him. History Theodore was born as the scion to Aldway Enterprises, a privatized bank firm that has profited from past wars, battles, and skirmishes. From a young age, he was pampered and doted on by his parents and got everything he wanted. That was until he became a teenager, at where he was forced into intense acedemic studies and fencing. At this point, his life was dictated to him by his father to become a perfect scion for the company. Schedule strictly regulated, school chosen for him, even the amount of food he could access was limited. The only solace he found was playing small games that could be easily recreated in his free time. There was also one butler that sympathized with him and that was Galand. He detested the way his father acted and swore servility to Theo alone. He was more of a father figure to him than his actual father was. His resentment towards his father soon awoke his powers of Game of Life at the age of 18, when he entered post-secondary. He soon tested his powers on the staff which allowed him to gauge the scope of his newfound abilities. After testing for a few years and gaining undetected wealth, he decided that it was time to enact his plan into action at the age of 21. By secretly meeting with each chair member of his council, he "persuaded" them to join his side for when he enacts his impeachment/revolution against his father. The following week, he barged into their meeting to his father's dismay going through with his plans. With the majority of the council siding with him, his father was now removed from his position and with him becoming the new president of Aldway Enterprises. As a strand of last hope, he offered his father one single game. Little did he know that it was through his ability of Game of Life. Theo was pleasured on seeing his father squirm by his teeth in trying to win. The look of despair could be seen in his father's eye. As the game finished, he had won and everything belonged to him. Due to these events, his father denounced him stating that his powers will lead him to ruin. He then jumped out of the window, committing suicide. As events occured, he played the saddened son worrying about his fathers stress, but in actuality he was exhilerated. Being free from his grasp allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Soon after he took the position of President, he started to become gluttonous. Within the next few years, he absorbed numerous worldwide companies through the use of Game of Life. After each game, he threatened each executive that participated within Game of Life with death in order to prevent them from speaking or regurgitating about his powers. Death can be a very powerful tool, which lead to them being silent about the games. This lead to numerous mergers worldwide and Aldway Enterprises becoming a superpower economically. During one of his excursions to Japan to inspect one of his newly absorbed companies, Theo encounted the Demon Pride. In which he was challenged by him. He was entranced by having the pleasure of facing off against a demon. Using his ability to create the stage, the game commenced. Even though they both had betted to commence the game, Theo added another condition that was not part of his powers. It's that if he were to lose, Pride had rights to his life. Soon after beginning, he was soon easily trounced by Pride. With his life on the line, he was devastated. The ability that he refined into what it is now was defeated. With no one beating his game ever before, he knelt on the ground infront of him. Pleading him to take his life, as he found dissatisfaction with the sole loss. When he heard that he was to be spared. He was elated at the leniency of him. This made him recognize that this was someone that he could follow. With no second thought, he immediately joined the group. As he didn't want his public face to be associated with the gang. He developed a persona called Gambit in which he performed all of his activities in. Abilities Game of Life: Game of Life is a unique ability that affects the user’s surroundings. In a radius of 30 meters, those chosen around the Theo are sealed off from space and time, instead being dragged off into a field of the user’s design and reality. The max number of people, theoretically, can be any number he wants as long as he can take it. However. Keeping a large amount of people in their psychic realm is mentally draining, particularly for large extended periods of time; so while the user can drag in as many as they please, in reality they can only bring in about 20 people if the Theo wants to consciously function. Maintaining the Game of Life itself is mentally draining as well, particularly when one takes into account all the plays, effects, and intricacies that take place in a game, and that the Game of Life makes all of these from the users will. As such, keeping it up for longer periods of time, or using it back-to-back, will greatly drain the user and eventually cause them to faint from metal fatigue. As such, the max amount of time the he may spend in the Game of Life conscious, is about 12 hours at max. This does include back-to-back uses, but doing it more than once in the first place to set it up again already tires him, so it ends up at about 6 hours in actuality. If he falls unconscious, however, the Game of Life is forcibly shut off, and considered a draw between all parties. While surrendering may be seen as quick surefire solution to avoid problems, this is not the case. Upon being dragged into the Game of Life, the participants inside have pieces of their being that they don’t want to give up turned into ‘tokens.’ These tokens are literal representations of pieces of the player, and may represent their wealth, their health, their life, their eyesight, their ability to cast magic, pieces of their knowledge, their possessions, their left-shoe, their free-will, and so on. Just about anything that user is attached to or doesn’t want to give up is turned into a token. Essentially, they hold /value/ to the user. So, a single strand of hair will not count as a token, but their hair in its entirety will. Only things the player does not want to give up are turned into tokens as well, so it’s a moot point. Should they surrender and forfeit, they lose all of them, and the user gains them by default. As such, the players dragged in are forced to play his games. While these tokens can represent several things, upon exiting the Game of Life, they are instead converted into an equivalent amount of currency, so rather than giving the user their actual abilities, possessions, eyesight, life, and so on, they are instead giving him their equivalent in currency. Everything inside the field is entirely in the user’s control. The flow of time, space, and even phenomenon are up to their whimsies to decide. What this means is, he can accelerate or decelerate the flow of time as compared to the outside world as he pleases, though it does have a max cap of an hour equaling a day when accelerated, and a minute when decelerated. Also, the user may appear with those dragged in a different location of their choosing than that which they dragged everyone in, within the total range of a mile. In other words, if the user dragged in everyone at the grocery store, they may exit out at the local restaurant, so long as it is within a mile radius. The point of exit must be envisioned beforehand, and yes, this can include up in the air, however the user will not be able to prepare another game in their mind in that time, and will detrimentally fall to their death. Everyone exiting the Game of Life all exit from the same point at the same time, meaning if the user picked something like their bathroom, it will likely end up rather cramped. Playing against the user is rather simple. As the space works as a large Carnival, that’s it. All those dragged inside are then pitted against the user in his games, essentially acting as one large-time that goes against him. Alternatively, he can drag others into his team, but both parties need to have consent. The user sets up a pre-made Carnival Game (or multiple, or simply the entire Carnival) in his mind for those dragged into to play, and then they play it. However, depending on the game or number of games, setting up a game in their mind takes quite some time, at max a total of 2-3 minutes. While it’d be easier to simply set up one Carnival Game in seconds and drag everyone, the payoff is much less for that. To play a game, all parties must bet one token from their possession of their choosing. They can bet multiple tokens, or only one, though if the user takes a longer time to setup the game(s), not only will the amount of tokens to play increase, but so will their severity, and he can even then dictate which token each party has to bet. Rather than only take 1 token of minor inconvenience, it’ll increase to 3 tokens that are worth worrying over, to 5 tokens that the player may absolutely not want to get rid of, or he can trade off these 5 tokens to pick the specific token each party needs to bet with. Simply put, if the user takes a longer time to set up more games, the players dragged in have more to lose and he has more to gain, as compared to one simple Carnival Game that will likely only take a few minutes with one only slightly worrying token to lose. Even upon exiting the Game of Life however, the player(s) may challenge the user to gain their tokens back to gain their lost possessions back. As for the setup itself, the user doesn’t need to stand still to set up, they simply need to be conscious and keep focusing, still being to minorly move around and talk. Despite it’s rather long range, it doesn’t drag everyone in that radius inside. Only the desired amount. Despite all of its massive amount of controls, the Game of Life is limited to certain rules that will be explained later. Now to get to the ability itself. Inside the user’s sealed walled-off reality, those unfortunate are found in a Carnival like space of the user’s making. This can be any Carnival game of the user’s choosing, or an entire Carnival itself if they fully desire. All Carnival games are brought about to gigantic life-sized proportions, being able to make just about any he pleases. These range from: *Ball in Bucket toss *Dart and balloon *High Striker (strength test) *Dart’s Bulls Eye *Dart Poker *Roulette Wheel (Money Wheel) *Skeeball *Ring Toss *Shooting Gallery *Whac-a-Mole *Ball Tic-Tac-Toe/Ball Bingo *Frisbee Toss *Spill the Milk *Go Fishin’ *Basketball Toss *Ping-Pong Toss *Fire Alley *7-11 *Can-Can *Shuffleboard *Slapstick Hockey *Poolshark *Memory games *Chess *Mini-Golf However, when making these, it’s important to remember the setup the user must do, especially when making multiple. The mechanics for each game, while most are simple, are quite taxing to make. To account for the fact some Species may not know of these games, upon looking at the game in question the Game of Life automatically implements knowledge of how to play into the player’s mind. To accommodate for those without vision, this happens regardless, so long as they are looking at the carnival game’s general direction That aside, those inside must obey the Game of Life’s laws and functions, and can not escape under any circumstance, save until a victor is decided. This also applies to the user as well. As it is sealed off from space time, those with teleportation abilities and portals will found themselves simply reappearing inside the space. Attempting to escape the Game of Life through force is impossible, every item within it unbreakable to maintain the sanctity of the game. The exception to this really only being unless the game calls for breaking something. Even if one could break the walls of the Game of Life, they would find themselves lost floating in a space between realms. Those with reality altering abilities themselves will be unable to escape with them, their own realities cut off and instead replaced with the Game of Life’s own reality. Simply put, there is no conceivable method of escaping. The only method of leaving the Game of Life is simple, finish the current game(s) being played.. As the ability is powered by the user, some would think ignoring the game and simply attacking the user is enough to leave. However, with its own rules regarding its own reality, the Game of Life renders all attacks void and carry no damage or weight, when aimed at other players or the user. People may still retain their abilities to use in the games, it’s simply that using it against other players or the user is impossible. There are no exceptions to this with the Game of Life’s reality altering properties. Simply put, there’s no way to escape. The only way to leave the Game of Life is to finish the current game being played. The user themself may not leave until the game is done as well. All inside must obey the Game of Life’s rules and the rules of the current game they are playing, the user included. Upon exiting the Game of Life, all tokens lost shall be appropriately given to the victor. Meaning, the loser loses whatever it is they bet upon. Permanently. As an example, if one loses a token representing their eyesight, while inside the Game of Life it will remain, but upon exiting it will immediately be converted to currency for the user. This is an absolute effect that happens instantaneously. While sounding like the user can do as he pleases to those inside, they must obey the rules set in their realm, as per everyone else inside. These rules being: #As said earlier, no one inside may attack the other, neither the players against the user, the players against other players, or the user against the players. The exception to this is if there’s a situation in-game that calls for it. If one is to try to cause or make an attack, than it will be rendered useless and nullified with the Game of Life’s reality altering properties. The attack will then be translated as a threat, and the Game of Life will actively attempt to purge the threat. The user included. #While Magic, Scientific Phenomenon, and even the Supernatural are decided within the Game of Life, it itself cannot directly manipulate or utilize them unless the game currently being played calls for it in its functions, or as elimination methods for someone has broken the rules and needs to be purged. #Rules may vary per game being played, and these must be followed down to the letter. Failure to comply will result in the Game of Life purging the player. The user included. #Cheating, no matter the game, is not permissible. Should the Game of Life detect cheating from either party, it will purge them. The user included. #As per the above rule, homebrew rules from the user may be added to any game they and players are playing, either during the beginning or mid-game. However, any rule added midgame may not be removed or taken back. #The user, as per the setup, decides how everything may look. The range of a shooting gallery, how many targets there are, the amount of bottles to knock down, etc. Unless the game calls for it, the user may only change these a max amount of one time individually. Anymore shall be considered breaking the homebrew rules, and they will be purged accordingly. #The players, in moderation, may use their abilities to give themselves advantages in the game played, such as future-sight, . The user in turn may do the same thing, as described above. If the players use their abilities too much, similar to the user, the Game of Life will count this as cheating and deal with the problem accordingly. #In accordance to the above rule, the Game of Life has handicap rules that come in effect for the user. If the Game of Life detects someone has more advantages than the user, even by a sliver, then the user will be able to give himself advantages and the players disadvantages in according fashion. The way this system works is simple, it depends on how much more power the player(s) have against the user, accounting their speed, magical prowess, physical strength, technological capabilities and simply their overall power. The Game of Life may even take social standing and intelligence into account, giving the user a greater advantage if it detects the player(s) are more well off than him or smarter. The Game of Life does not give players advantages, only disadvantages, while only handing advantages to the user. In simpler terms, the Game of Life rewards the user for being weak while punishing the players for being strong. The only moderation to this being the user may not give advantages or disadvantages so much where one party wins or loses immediately. Doing that will fall under cheating, and the Game of Life shall act accordingly. What exactly these advantages and disadvantages are largely depends on the current game being played, as they're a one-time use for each game against each person. On advantages, it could equal to giving the user a megaton hammer for a test of strength or whack-a-whole, a homing device for ring-toss, an automatic gun for the shooting gallery, and so on. The inverse of this is applied to disadvantages, giving players shoddy equipment, and sometimes even blindfolds they're unable to remove, or having both arms of a leg tied up while playing the game. Skills: *Fencing: Forcily studied when he was young, Theo has gained a skill for fencing and dueling. With his skills he has become notorious and was barred from competing within competitions due to unruly conduct, dirty tactics and bloodlust to kill. *Academic Intelligence: By his extensive education, his mind operates more efficiently than others. With knowledge at hand, he can make use of it during his games and for work. *Swindling: As a con man for Pride's Gang, he uses everything he can to swindle assets from anyone. He can use numerous facades through Gambit to attain these goals. *Gambling: The moment his powers awoken, he has developed a sense for gambling. He is able to acertain the positives and negatives to each bet and to act accordingly, although his greed can act up and derail this sense. Equipment Razer Dew: One of his many trophies that he has won from the games hes played. Taken from a spanish collector, it is a weapon that he utilizes in battle when not using Game of Life. It has the appearance of a regular cane with a oval pommel or hand rest with a spacer above it. When drawn it has a hidden rapier blade. With his skills in fencing, he can duel one on one with many fighters with this. Affiliations *Pride's Gang: With him joining their group, he acts as their funder and a swindler to gain more assets for their activities. He cares naught about everyone else except Pride, but does acknowledge them as companions. *Pride: The only person he has respect for as he is the only person who has beaten him at his own game. Gallery Theodore-Aldway.png|Theodore Reference Trivia *Theodore originates from greek name of Theodorus which translates to "God Given" and his last name Aldway has a meaning of "Noble War". This family name is contradictory to his actual family as their history counteracts the meaning. *Game of Life is credited to Cat-Soup64. *Art is designed and credited to princess-adoptables on Deviantart. *Theodore's Power level would be located at Level C, As his actual ranking is Commander Level. Category:Male Category:Psychic Category:Kiri's Nigiri Plate Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Human Category:Technology Category:Accepted Character